guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zealous
Shouldn't scythes be considered good for a Zealous upgrade because of their multiple hit ability? : It's already mentioned in the article. 220.233.103.77 03:43, 3 August 2006 (CDT) And yet it contradicts itself in the previous sentence. the energy per hit is different based on the weapon. Hammers and bows have 5 energy per hit and -1 regen :No, i'm pretty sure you're thinking of Vampiric, all zealous is 1/1 Someone needs to edit the article, as it states that a zealous upgrade will cause energy DEGENERATION... that is wrong. Zealous mods slow down your energy REGENERATION by 1 pip. :No. Zealous mods cause degeneration and give energy when you hit. --Fyren 19:41, 26 November 2006 (CST) Hahaha, all of you people are so clueless. Welcome to Guild Wars. :D :Wow you're offensive. :D Could someone who knows how put the math as to what the equivalent energy regen pips is, I have no idea what the calculation is.--Kickside 01:32, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Its already Listed in the article. 1 pip = 1 energy per 3 seconds.--[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 02:57, 17 March 2007 (CDT) i'm curious, does this mod drop on blue weapons, purple weapons, or just golds? the only zealous mod i've had drop so far was on a gold shortbow in the falls, from either a maguuma spider or a redwood shepherd Omnipresentgnome 17:03, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :An update a while ago changed drops so that vampiric and zealous only show up on gold weapons. --Fyren 20:31, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::thanks, any guesses as to drop rate of zealous mods relative to other mods? i've had no vamp drops, and only one zealous, out of rougly 70 gold weapon drops, my guess is less than 1% of the time, zealous or vamp mods will drop, though, sorry if my curiousity is a bit annoying Omnipresentgnome 00:27, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Stealing Does a Zealous upgrade steal energy from the opponent or simply it gives energy per hit? Glenn 14:34, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Gain energy per hit. The description is quite clear — Skuld 14:35, 29 January 2007 (CST) :: In some articles, however, i read that Zealous weapons are useful for stealing energy from bosses. I guess they should be fixed. Glenn 14:49, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::: Wow, even when I was new, I never once assumed this. And I've incorrectly assume things for skills many many times when I was new, and occasionally still. I don't know if saying "Contrary to popular belief..." under Effect on the page is appropriate, but I suppose maybe it is. --Mooseyfate 15:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Neither did I, but when I read that article I didn't know which of the two was wrong. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 16:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Switching to a zealous weapon When you shoot an arrow with a bow without the zealous mod, and then switch to any zealous weapon before the arrow hits, you'll get the energySystem Of A Guild 13:32, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :testing. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:52, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::busted. switching from Ironwing Flatbow to Drago's Flatbow while the arrow is in mid-air produces no energy gain when the arrow hits. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:56, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::If you mean your reading comprehension is busted, yes. What you just said supports the logical conclusion that the modifiers of weapon you're holding when the hit occurs are what count. --Fyren 14:02, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :oops, got the order backwards.... --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:47, 5 May 2007 (CDT) how much energy gain will you get from a sycth if you just hit 1 target??? Thank you :1 energy 16:51, 12 March 2008 (UTC) IAS Energy Regen Rates I added the calcs to show what the IAS stances do for various weapons. Keep in mind that some stances cannot be maintained indefinitely. 64.32.249.154 16:15, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Seize the Day When combined with a Seize the Day inscription, is the total result +30e and -2 energy regen, or is there a cap? 17:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) : sieze the day is for wands and off hands, not bows/sword/daggers etc. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 17:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::But if you put a Zealous sword in your right hand and a "Seize the Day" focus in your left hand, you would have -2 Energy regeneration. Zealous doesn't affect your maximum energy at all, though, so you would still have just the +15 from "Seize the Day". Total: +15 max Energy/-2 regen. —Dr Ishmael 17:57, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Per Swing or Per Hit? Does the energy accrue per hit? Or per swing? The mod uses "per hit." The article uses "per hit." The table, as last edited by a trustworthy source, uses "per swing." And has anyone here actually tested this themselves? or are does the table present plausible (and likely), but unverified calculations? Thanks — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm that you gain the energy upon hitting, if you are blocked or miss, you gain no energy. Swing and hit are interchangeable in most situations, but the table (which is probably theoretical caculations) should be in per hit.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I will amend the table accordingly and add a note. ::And thanks! (Also: thanks for the qwik reply!) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Gah! Misread it myself. JontheMon updated it to read, "hits/swing," which is better than what I would have typed. I will, however, add a note that this has been empirically tested. — TEF You do not gain energy while activating skills Do you continue to attack while activating an attack skill? It seems to me that energy generation is down if the sin consistently uses skills. (Please correct any confusion I might have about this.) What about spells, enchantments, signets, hexes? The activation times aren't always very long, but they can be long enough to make switching worthwhile (especially when the net gains are low). I believe that we should add a note that clarifies the circumstances under which zealously equipping becomes dangerously degenerative. So, perhaps, one of these (adjusting to fix the facts appropriately): *You can continue to gain energy while using skills, as long as activation does not cause you to pause your attack; carefully switch weapons when using spells, signets, ... *In particular, you no longer gain energy during spell or signet activation; you might want to switch weapons before doing a lot of casting. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:40, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :An attack skill is still an attack, you gain energy from the Zealous weapon (if it hits of course). The minute amount of energy you would save when swopping weapons for one skill activation isn't worth the effort in my opinion. 1 energy degen = 1 energy less every 3 seconds if I'm not mistaken. So even when casting a 3 second spell, you only save 1 energy. If this 1 energy was a problem, you can get it back in one swing of a weapon. 21:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. I was mistaken about the magnitude of the impact; thanks. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 04:39, 1 April 2009 (UTC)